


耳洞

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu





	耳洞

朴灿烈还是挺怕疼的。  
听了这话，金珉锡歪了下脑袋，细碎的金发偏开露出额头，有些意味深长地勾了勾嘴角，道：“所以你至今都不肯让我上一次？”  
这什么跟什么嘛！这谁上谁下，不是你情我愿，就是弱肉强食的事，哪次我没把你伺候舒爽嘛！朴灿烈心里这么嘀咕着，嘴上却不敢出声，不然金珉锡是真会做到一半就把他踹下床的。  
不过一年又一年过去，情人节，生日，圣诞节什么的全都一起过，礼物送到后来都想不出花样了。金珉锡喜欢饰品，可他对项链之类的东西格外专一，一戴就是好几年，唯独耳饰更换的频率很快，朴灿烈也就投其所好。不过他特别喜欢弄点情侣套这种有点少女心的东西，却因为怕疼没打耳洞，耳饰上面想和金珉锡达成情侣套一直无果。

“要不我也打个耳洞吧……”  
金珉锡以为不是自己听错了就是朴灿烈热晕了，切西瓜的手顿时停下。  
“你不是怕疼吗？”  
将一半用保鲜膜封好放进冰箱，端着另一半西瓜顺带一个铁勺，从厨房绕进客厅，把西瓜递给朴灿烈。  
“不知道啊……你觉得疼吗？”  
“还好吧，耳骨上会疼点。其实手打的比机打的要好些。”  
看那人一口没动只是抱着西瓜专注地看自己，金珉锡干脆把西瓜抱过来摆在一边。  
“你真想打的话，我帮你就是了。”

  
朴灿烈现在完全一动都不敢动。不是因为疼，是因为正在帮他打耳洞的人。  
怕他疼得乱动，金珉锡干脆把人从清凉椅里拎起来按到沙发上，去自己的手势柜里拿了个普通的银质耳钉，把一端剪尖，然后又去取了消毒酒精，还有黄豆。  
金珉锡拿着两颗黄豆对着朴灿烈的耳朵比划老半天，觉得无论是站在边上还是坐边上都觉得姿势别扭不够顺手，干脆一屁股坐他大腿上，双膝跪在沙发上，面对面将他脑袋掰过来。  
感受到金珉锡平稳的气息喷在侧脸上，朴灿烈大气都不敢出，努力稳住呼吸不让自己心跳声太大。头也不敢扭正过来，只敢用眼角瞥着近在咫尺的人的侧脸，这个角度正好能看见的背心里面，还有露出来的圆润的肩膀。  
感觉这个角度顺手了许多，金珉锡捏着两颗黄豆放在朴灿烈左耳垂一前一后，用食指和拇指按着打着转揉起来。  
“这是干嘛？”  
“把你的皮搓薄一点，耳垂上那块的肉挤到一边。平时脸皮那么厚，耳垂的也不薄。”  
知道至少现在不会被捅针子，朴灿烈梗着有点僵的脖子也敢动加了。金珉锡也没抱怨，就随他将头扭过来，自己则是依旧专注地盯着耳垂。  
其实这状态特别热，大夏天的本就不适合坐沙发上，两个人还贴得这么近。在家的时候，朴灿烈是喜欢穿个大裤衩和黑色短袖的；金珉锡夏天的居家装就是一件白背心还有一条宽松的运动短裤，一眼看过去，白花花的不是胳膊就是腿，每次来快递的时候朴灿烈都会把人塞边上坐着。金珉锡本人倒不怎么在意，朴灿烈因为大多时候受益者还是自己，也乐在其中。  
可这身装扮，这时候就成一种煎熬了。朴灿烈的手不自觉地抚上金珉锡的大腿，顺着摸到运动裤的边沿，手指慢慢往里面探……  
“哎呦！”  
金珉锡手指一用力，两颗黄豆差点撵着朴灿烈的耳垂贴一起。  
“瞎不正经什么呢？还好我现在手里拿着豆子不是针。”  
朴灿烈的手停在金珉锡的大腿上动都不动，也不敢进一步又舍不得放开，鼻子里全是对方身上点点的汗味。  
金珉锡转身拿棉棒沾点酒精涂在前后，掰着毛绒绒的脑袋偏过来查看。朴灿烈觉得自己快被金珉锡皮肤毛孔散发的热度给热晕了，只想伸舌头尝一尝眼前的肩膀上浮出的细汗。  
“珉锡……还没好？”  
“你不是怕疼吗，不然我早扎了。”  
说完将摆在一边的银针拿在手里，觉得哪儿不对劲微微挑眉，低头看了一眼，直接放弃双腿撑着身体，一屁股坐在身下半挺立的东西上，还犹嫌不足地前后蹭了蹭。朴灿烈顿时一口凉气，双手搂住金珉锡的腰，生怕他继续火上浇油。  
“别乱动，打歪了有你疼的。”  
朴灿烈果然不敢乱动了，心思却早就飘得老远。  
似乎是依旧看得不够真切，金珉锡凑近了在对准位置，可还是觉得稳不住手，干脆双腿往朴灿烈腰上一圈稳住身体，同时看准了位置手上一用力……  
“嘶！——”  
朴灿烈的双臂一紧，勒得金珉锡觉得腰都快断了，好在还是稳住了找到透明橡皮托，套在银针后面那截上固定住。  
“珉锡……”  
“怎么了？很疼？”  
“是很疼……不过我觉得下面胀的更疼些……”  
朴灿烈盯着金珉锡的眼睛几乎要喷出火，扶着他的腰往上顶了下，怕是此刻从布料里解放出来就是一柱擎天了。  
与其说早在预料之内，不如说金珉锡就是喜欢这么逗弄他，伸着舌头将正从银针的珠子周围慢慢渗出的红色液体舔掉，满意地感受对方的一阵战栗。  
“那你也帮我穿个孔啊~”

金珉锡其实也就特别喜欢撩拨自己恋人，看他可爱反应的样子，之后的常常都是顺水推舟。不过偶尔也会让他产生“真是自作自受”的想法，例如现在。  
“你……轻点……”  
朴灿烈低头隔着背心就恶狠狠咬在金珉锡的乳尖上，小狗一样地用牙撕扯着，松开的时候已经被他的唾液湿了一片。金珉锡确实不怕单纯的疼，可他怕这种伴随着快感的疼痛，酥痒的全身都没力。  
“刚才你一屁股坐我宝贝上的时候也没臀下留情啊？”  
朴灿烈草草将两个人下身的衣物全都扒光，复又让他重新坐回自己大腿上。看到金珉锡的下身也半抬起头的时候眼睛一亮，咯咯笑着就开始用大手蹂躏他的臀肉，也不想着去寻些润滑的东西，就将手往臀缝里探去。  
“啧……湿了我一手……”  
朴灿烈嘴里好似抱怨，心里别提多开心了。刚才还为就自己一个人出丑觉得有些丢脸，原来金珉锡也早就按捺不住了，后面比前面先出水，朴灿烈看在眼里，感觉淫荡到不行。  
“……这不是……省得你再去拿东西了吗……”  
“是是。”朴灿烈搂着腰把人往身上拉了拉，两根手指开始往后穴里开拓，“我家珉珉最善解人意了。”  
天气本就热到不行，刚才憋了一会儿不说，现在更是打得火热，汗水在身体表面的各个位置开始聚集成滴，有些甚至沿着背脊往下，滑进股沟里，给淫靡的水声更填一份色彩。  
“……前……前面也要……”  
身体觉得燥热难耐，又觉得衣服碍事，金珉锡自己将背心下摆咬在嘴里，声音嗡嗡地从嘴角挤出。  
“前面你自己来嘛~”  
用鼻尖蹭蹭金珉锡的脖子，撒娇似的哄他，拽着他的手引到前面，让他自己搭上渗着淫液的欲望顶端。金珉锡的手像是被烫到一样，瞬间弹开，可又禁不住诱惑再次握上。  
“别太早射了……多陪我一会儿哦。”  
手指已经加到四根，也不好说是朴灿烈对自己太过自信吧，即使如此他还是担心自己太大会伤到金珉锡。  
“磨蹭死了……”  
金珉锡拍拍朴灿烈的手让他抽出去，自己扶着两片臀瓣，对准身后的肉棒慢慢把腰往下放。朴灿烈还是有些担忧地扶着金珉锡的腰，一点点地协助他。  
“嗯~……都怪你磨蹭……小一点的时候放进去不好吗……”  
朴灿烈被逗笑了，开心地用手在金珉锡身上乱摸，掀掉他身上的背心扔到一旁，也将自己身上最后的衣物褪下。  
“嫌我磨蹭，珉珉也好慢呢，我不等了。”  
说着双手按着金珉锡的肩膀往下，下身往上一顶，后穴和肉棒堪称完美地契合在一起。金珉锡被朴灿烈这一下顶弄撞得失神，仰着脖子大口喘气。  
“舒服吗？”  
“……热死了……”  
“嗨呀，没问你这个……”  
不过朴灿烈也觉得自己一股子的火，全都在往下身冲撞，感觉包裹着自己的肉壁有些放松之后，就不客气地开始享用了。  
因为体型上的差距，金珉锡即使是坐在朴灿烈的腿上搂着他脖子也觉得有点高。意识到了这点的朴灿烈微弓着背，将脖子压低方便被搂着；金珉锡也因为觉得更加着力，自己开始扭动腰身。  
“……啊、啊……你怎么……又……又大了……”  
“所以说你还……怪我磨蹭，刚才已经挺小的了。”  
男人一般被肯定那方面能力的时候自然是高兴得不行，朴灿烈更是从身心上都将这份喜悦表达出来，配合着疯狂摇晃的身体，往上进一步抽插着。  
“你……别乱动……”  
大概被顶得太深了，金珉锡略略皱眉，一只手按住朴灿烈的腿。虽然耳朵上有点疼痛感残留，可这时候再威胁朴灿烈不要动真的是完全没有筹码了。  
“我不使劲，怎么给你穿孔嘛。”  
朴灿烈干脆稳住金珉的臀部不再让他晃动，自己则加大下身抽送的幅度，啪啪声就跟打着拍子一样响亮。  
金珉锡有些难耐得不知道怎么办才好，闭着眼迷迷糊糊地就寻着朴灿烈的唇吻上去，勾着他的舌头细细吸允。  
“唔……嗯……好舒服……继续……”  
朴灿烈被恋人的声音迷得晕晕乎乎的，觉得自己就这样被榨干了也无所谓了。眼前明晃晃的是金珉锡今天戴的耳坠，几根长长的流苏随着身体的晃动，在他自己脖子上搔刮着，给予着更多快感。  
金珉锡放开了润泽自己双唇的那张嘴，又转移到了自己刚才的杰作上。  
“还……疼吗……”  
朴灿烈想了一下他指的是哪里疼，拨开垂在金珉锡眼前的金发，抵着他的额头低声说，  
“痛并快乐着啊。”  
金珉锡心念一动，侧过头含住朴灿烈的那个耳垂，嘴唇小心翼翼地避开后面锋利的尖头，用牙齿轻轻咬着。  
朴灿烈也是第一次被人刺激耳朵，大概也没想过这里会是自己的敏感点，刚被金珉锡小巧的嘴巴含住就觉得自己快交代掉了，好不容易压下射精的冲动，下身更加猛烈地肏弄起来。  
“深……太深……要顶穿了……”  
“那不是正好……你本来就是说要穿孔啊。”  
金珉锡早就听不见朴灿烈的调笑，一心沉浸在快感中无法自拔，为了让自己的前端蹭着朴灿烈的小腹得到安慰，再次不安分起来。察觉到他的意图，朴灿烈一只大手抓住金珉锡的分身，稍稍用力握住快速撸动着。  
“要……要到了……”  
“嗯……射吧……记得夹紧点哦~”  
金珉锡哪儿还听得懂什么露骨的荤话，只是挺着后腰高潮的时候，后穴里的粘膜也随着身体的刺激蠕动聚拢起来，紧紧吸着体内的肉棒让它动弹不得。朴灿烈也在后穴热情的邀请下，将浊液尽数射在里面。  
稍稍冷静下来，金珉锡抬头看着朴灿烈高潮后的脸，简直性感到要命。朴灿烈也心有灵犀地觉得这么结束有些可惜，低头看着金珉锡软趴下的分身，眼神又移到他的腹部，伸手勾拽了下点缀在那的脐环，成功引出嗓子深处的低吟。  
此时一点点的刺激就像让原野再次燃烧起来的火星，金珉锡舔了舔嘴唇，费力地抬起臀部，朴灿烈的肉棒滑出来的时候带出一大片白浊。颤抖着双腿，左手扶着朴灿烈的肩膀让自己跪立着，右手探到身后摸到朴灿烈的巨大慢慢抚弄起来。  
朴灿烈将自己额前汗湿透了的刘海抓到头顶，说出自己一直想问的话。  
“明天一起去买对情侣耳坠？”  
圆溜溜的大眼睛里又翻腾起情欲，隔着水光盯着他。  
“后面现在空着呢……先进来再说……”


End file.
